Fly Away
by Psychic-Daydreamer
Summary: When Wendy thinks her life can get no worse, it does. Until, that is, that she meets a boy who teaches her about love and life. What will she do when a stranger from her past shows up and she has to make perhaps the biggest choice of her life?
1. Home Sweet Home

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Wendy ran home from school, she wanted to go to her room, shut the door and listen to music. That's what Wendy did when she was sad or angry. What made her sad was that the day was special. It was he day she met Jake, except two years earlier; it was also exactly a year since she had seen him last.  
She got in the house; her parents were in the living room, talking about her, like usual. They stopped when they saw her, but she just walked by them to the stairs. She ran up the fancy carpet with her muddy skater shoes on and heard the yelling of her parents follow. She didn't care. She always got yelled at anyways, even if she was being good. She got blamed for everything ever since her grandmother died. Her parents liked to blame her for that at least once a week.  
Wendy slammed her door, locked it, and turned up her Metallica CD really loud. After she took off her shoes, she went out on her balcony and felt the blast of the cool fall air on her face. She walked over to the railing and stepped over it. She stood in front of the railings, and leaned as far as she could. She loved the rush it gave her. Her grandmother used to say she got her sense of adventure.  
"Why'd you leave me grandma?" she whispered, "You had to leave me with my parents like this, didn't you?"  
Wendy got a chill up her spine and felt a stronger breeze. She climbed back over the railing and sat against the cold metal bars and put her hands on her curly red hair, which was very tangled at the moment.  
The fourteen year old thought of her life. Her parents were rich; they went out every night and left Wendy alone in the house to suffer. All she wanted was to escape the so-called 'world' to somewhere free of all the problems that seemed to always happen to her.  
What am I kidding? There's no world like that, she thought to herself, though she did wish there was.  
After a while, her parents stopped knocking like crazy and left. She went back into her room and turned down the music to a decent volume. She then went onto the upper level of her room.  
Wendy's room had two levels. One with everything, and the upper one, where there was a ladder to get up to it. It helped her calm down a lot of the times. It went up into a sunroof area where she could look at the clouds in the day, and the stars at night. She also played her guitar up there.  
She grabbed her scrapbook and opened it. She had it since she was eight years old. There were important things from school, certificates, diary entries, poems and songs, guitar lyrics, pictures, drawings, flashbacks, etc.  
On the cover were pictures of her at different ages. She thought of the scrapbook as her life story, but hadn't read it in a long time. She flipped to a page near the end. There was a picture of her and Jake. He disappeared on their one-year anniversary and nobody knew why or where. He used to help her. She didn't like to talk about her problems, but he always made her because he always knew when she was sad, and he wouldn't let her move until he had helped. She didn't know any other guy like him. He was perfect, and she always thought he was too good to be true, even if he said otherwise, like he always did.  
Wendy heard a strange noise, she stopped what she was doing, but decided she was hearing things. She reached for her black electric guitar and turned on the amp. Playing her guitar was one of the ways she got her anger out. She went crazy with playing her guitar. She had started when she was eight, so that would make six years she had been playing.  
When it began to get dark, Wendy realized her parents would be gone, It was 8:00, there party time. She walked out of her room and slid down the railing of the staircase like she had always done when her parents were out. She was about to go into the kitchen, when she heard the sound of her father clearing his voice.  
She turned slowly and he was staring at her coldly, "Why's you do that?" he pointed at the stairs to the muddy she tracks.  
"Bad day."  
"Then you talk about it, not take it out on an expensive rug. Things cost money you know."  
"Yah so what, you can just get a new one. Not like you're broke."  
"Don't talk to me like that young lady. I give you shelter, I clothe and feed you, I give you everything and what do I get, attitude and talking back."  
"You don't give me everything. There is one thing you have been avoiding since before I can remember, father, if I can even call you that."  
"Oh enlighten me please."  
"You know, money can buy everything except the thing you cannot give, the thing that you have none of."  
"Don't say that child!"  
Wendy's father struck the side of her face. She clutched it and glared at him, "Do you want to know what that thing is daddy? That thing that not even you can buy is love!"  
The last thing Wendy saw before her eyes went blurry was her mom coming in from outside, with an angry look on her face. Clutching her face, Wendy ran up the stairs, trying to choke back the tears. Whether they were from the physical or emotional pain, or both, she didn't care. Both hurt her.  
When she closed the door she forgot to lock it, and fell onto the floor, crying her eyes out, then she heard a knock on the door.  
"Go away!"  
Wendy's mom came in and stood in the doorway, "Why are you crying so much?"  
"Don't come in here pretending you care, don't you dare."  
"I heard your dad, I came to see if you were okay."  
"You're no better than him."  
"What do you mean?"  
Wendy stood up, "Oh, that's good mom, real good. You know what I mean."  
"Sure I get angry sometimes, but I want the best for you. Why are you so upset?"  
"You wouldn't know. You wouldn't even care, all you would do is arguing."  
"Try me."  
"Ok, fine, I hear you and dad talking about how much of a mistake I am. About how fun it is to make me cry, and how fun it is to see me suffer. You could never know how it feels to be me. You guys hate me, but I still remember when we were a bug happy family, when you guys loved me. I still love the people who are somewhere locked up inside of you."  
"We don't enjo-"  
"Don't even start mom, just go and party with dad like you do every night. Leave me alone in the house to slowly die of a broken heart, knowing my own parents don't love me."  
"We love you."  
Wendy took her hand off her injury, it was covered in blood, "Do you call this love?"  
Her mom's mouth dropped.  
"Yah mom, you came right after he hit me, now you can know how much I am loved. Just go mom, seriously, I don't even want to see you right now."  
"It's nothing more than you deserved," her mom snarled, and she turned and walked out of the door, leaving it open.  
Wendy shut the door and sat against it. She bit her lip. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to get away from them. She stood up and walked out on her balcony. She saw her parents drive away in their convertible, and what...laughing?  
She went inside and went to her bathroom. She looked in he mirror. There was blood down the side of her face and mascara all over her cheeks. She filled the sink with water and dunked her face in, rubbing everything off. When she dried her face off, and looked in the mirror, she was amazed at how different she looked without makeup on.  
She looked at where her father had hit her and it was already turning purple. When the phone rang, she jumped, and ran to her phone, completely forgetting about her meeting with Lisa. They were supposed to meet at the park to go to a party.  
She took a breath and picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Where the heck are you child? I've been waiting for an hour."  
"Sorry I was...delayed."  
"You don't sound to hot, are you okay Hun?"  
"Uhh...yah."  
Nobody knew about Wendy's problems with her parents except Jake, "Oh yah, I believe you. You never talk to anyone anymore and you're different. Ever since..."  
"How am I different?"  
"You know how. I'm coming over to get you for the party, be ready, and you have to come."  
Before Wendy could argue, Lisa hung up. She sighed, but decided she should go to get her mind off of things. 


	2. Surprises

CHAPTER TWO  
  
When Lisa came, half an hour later, Wendy was dressed in a knee length jean skirt, a light pink t-shirt, and a darker pink zip up sweater. She straightened her hair and left it down, to cover what was visible of the bruise. She had gotten it a bit covered with foundation, but it was still pretty noticeable.  
"Ready to party girlfriend?" Lisa screamed up the stairs.  
Wendy turned off her light and grabbed her wallet off the bedside table. She stopped at the top of the stairs and shuddered. Remembering her dad, she touched the side of her head. It still hurt a lot.  
"Look at you. Wow girl, you straightened you hair, I've never seen you like this, you're hot."  
"Uhh, thanks..."  
"Now come down here so I can get a better look at you."  
Wendy slowly walked down the stairs to her best friend and hugged her.  
"So, where exactly are we going Lisa?"  
"Well, we're going to the bushes behind the park."  
"Oh, ok, who's going?"  
"Some people and someone that is interested in you."  
Wendy looked at Lisa and thought about what she said. She shook her head, "Let's go."  
As they were walking down the street, Wendy stopped Lisa, "Lisa, you're not trying to set me up are you?"  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"Lisa."  
"Ok, yes. It would do some good for you."  
"I- I can't Lisa. You know I'm still not over Jake. You know I never will be."  
"Wendy it's been a year, you can't go living your life like he's going to come back. He's gone, even if he is alive, do you think he will come back?"  
"Actually I do if that's a problem. And plus, you don't know that he's not alive, you don't know. He might come back, he might phone me, you never know."  
"I'm just worried about you girl. I never see you eat anymore, I am wondering if you even do. You're losing energy, shall I go on?"  
"Ok, fine, I'm a little depressed, but I don't want to talk about it."  
"That's the problem, you never do."  
"Because it seems that there is nobody who has good advice. No offense to you or anything, but this is just the way I am."  
"Tell your parents. They would be glad to listen."  
Completely forgetting about the bruise on the side of her head, Wendy put her hair behind her ears, sighing.  
"Whoa, Wendy, what's that?"  
"What?"  
"That bruise on the side of your head."  
"O-oh, it's nothing, I just-just fell down the stairs."  
"Wendy? What happened, you can tell me."  
Wendy paced along the sidewalk. They had stopped. She tried not to cry again, but couldn't stop herself. She hated her friends seeing her like this.  
"Wendy, why are you crying? I've never seen you like this."  
"I'm not crying, there's something in my eye. Nothing wrong."  
"Wendy, we're not moving until you say something."  
"Nobody knows though."  
"Well, I am your best friend. I swear I won't tell anyone."  
"I hate talking about my problems."  
"I know you do, and I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't really worried."  
"Fine."  
"Who gave you that bruise?"  
"My....my dad."  
Lisa's mouth widened, "Oh my god."  
"They haven't been nice to me in six years Lisa. They yell at me for things I don't even do. They hate me because they think it's my fault that grandma died because she always 'wasted' her energy on me. They yell at me every night, and I don't eat because I never have an appetite."  
"I had no idea, you always tell us how cool your parents are, I never would have guessed. Is there anything I can do?"  
"Not unless you can bring back Jake or my grandma, no. I have hated my life for longer than I can remember. Jake was my only source of a little bit of happiness."  
"Why don't you tell somebody? Like a social worker?"  
"Because even though they don't love me, I still love them."  
A tear ran down Lisa's face, followed by lots more.  
"Lisa, don't cry, I am used to this pain, I just, it just still hurts a lot. I don't think I can go to the party tonight, do you want to come with me back to my place, my parents are out, they shouldn't be back for a while."  
"OK, I'll just call Ash and tell him we won't be there."  
"K."  
Lisa took out her cell and dialed a series of numbers, then put the cell to her phone, "Hey, Ash- Yah I know we're late- No- Ash, listen, Wendy's kind of upset so we're not going to make it- Yah I know you like her- Ash I'm breaking up, can't hear you, sorry."  
Lisa hung up the phone and they went back up to the house. They had been just half a block away, so it took only a little while to get there. When they were across the street, Wendy looked at the big house.  
"Oh crap, my parents are home. Lisa, you should go to the party, ok, I'll be fine, they came home early I guess. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yah. Positive. Bye, and Lisa?"  
"What?"  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Love you ok?"  
"Ok, bye."  
They hugged and went their separate ways. Wendy opened the big door and there was no sign of her parents, so she walked up the stairs with her head looking at the silly patterns on the rug. When she was at the top of the stairs, she saw two big black shoes. Her dad.  
"So, Wendy, you told your mom."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She talked to me in the car."  
"W-where is mom?"  
"She's at the club, I told her I forgot something."  
Her dad looked very scary, she never realized it before. He had big bushy eyebrows and dark eyes. The dim light in the house made it look even scarier. His tall, muscular figure towered over her as he moved closer. Now she was looking straight up into those black eyes.  
"Oh. Can I get by please."  
"If you told your mom, you can tell other people too. Who have you told Wendy?"  
"Nobody except mom, I swear."  
"Are you lying?"  
"Well, I- I told Lisa, but she won't tell anyone."  
"Oh, so you were lying."  
"Sorry. Dad, you're scaring me."  
"Yah. I guess so, huh. No, let's make sure you don't tell anyone else."  
Before Wendy could do anything, she felt two great big hands shove her down the stairs. She fell in a lump at the bottom of the stairs, and couldn't feel anything. When she thought nothing could get worse she saw the two big feet arrive after her.  
"Now you're scared aren't you?"  
"Daddy, please, I'm sorry."  
"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. Sorry just isn't enough. Now, before I go to meet your mother, I must make you realize how important it is not to tell anyone."  
  
"Dad...no."  
Wendy screamed as she felt her dad's boot in the side. Tears streamed down her face.  
When she heard her dad's evil laughter go through the front door, she stayed lying down.  
  
Wendy couldn't move. Her body ached way too much. So she just lied there, crying her eyes out.  
"Help!" she tried to scream, but the ache in her side was too much for anyone to hear.  
Just as she thought nothing could get worse, the door opened.  
Please don't be dad, please. But it wasn't her father. It was Lisa.  
"Hey Wendy, I saw your dad leave so I decided to bring the party to y- "  
Lisa stopped when she saw her best friend suffering. She fell to Lisa's side and Started crying at the sight of her.  
"Oh my god, Wendy, was this your father?"  
Wendy tried to reply but gagged. When she saw a few other people come in and gasp, Lisa stood up.  
"She fell down the stairs. Just like Wendy to do, eh."  
Everyone laughed shortly and Wendy felt grateful for Lisa covering up for her.  
Ash walked over and smiled, "Hey Wendy, hey Lisa, need help getting her up?"  
"Yah Ash, you know me, I'm weak."  
Everything in Wendy's vision started to get darker and darker, until finally she felt her eyes close.  
  
Wendy awoke and sat up, screaming from the pain. Everything came back to her.  
Two people she recognized to be Lisa and her mom came running in. "Oh, Wendy honey, Lisa brought you over, I'm glad you're up. Now, what happened?"  
"My- I fell down the stairs."  
"Oh, nasty fall wasn't it?" Mrs. Patoka said.  
Lisa stared at Wendy with a sad look on her face, "Mom, can I talk to Wendy alone?"  
"Sure, dear."  
After the door shut, Lisa turned to Wendy with tears brimming her eyes.  
"I'm fine."  
"You're lying."  
"Ok, so I don't feel so hot, but I will be fine. How long have I been out?"  
"All night Wendy. Mind telling me what actually happened?"  
"I fell down the stairs, I told you."  
"Come on Wendy, tell me the truth, it's not like I don't know anyways."  
"I- I can't," Wendy mumbled, remembering her dad's threats.  
"Yes you can, you told me once, please Wendy, I haven't slept all night because I was wondering if you are okay."  
"Only dad was home, I walked up to my room. He was at the top f the stairs. He found out I told mom. He started to threaten me....then he told me he has to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone else, then he pushed me and came down. He told me he had to make sure I know how important it was not to tell anyone, and then he kicked me in the stomach."  
Lisa's eyes filled up with tears, and they all began rolling down her cheeks, "Wendy, I- I told my mom about him hitting you. I know I promised not to tell anyone, but I felt I had to. She said you could come live with us for a while. Please consider it."  
Wendy started to cry, somebody actually cared about her.  
"Oh yah, Wendy, do you know how your grandma died?"  
"No. They didn't let me go to the funeral. Why?"  
"We got a phone call last night. From her."  
"How is that possible?"  
"They lied to you. They put her in an old folks home so she wouldn't fill your head up with what they called useless junk. She's in the living room."  
Wendy stopped crying. How could this be? Her grandma n this house.  
"Lisa, how'd she know I was here?"  
"She didn't say anything when I asked her. Should I tell her to come in, or do you want to go see her?"  
"I can't move, so she should come in here. Do I look okay."  
"Not really." Lisa held a compact mirror up to Wendy's face.  
"Oh my god." Wendy had a black eye and a cut on her lip, which made it swell up. She just remembered when her dad kicked her. She lifted up part of her shirt and gasped. On the side of her stomach was a blue and purple bruise the size of the top of her dad's boot.  
"Holy crap Wendy. I'll get you some pain killers."  
"I want to see my grandma."  
A few minutes later, a small woman with white hair walked in, "Wendy, is that you?"  
"Grandma?"  
"Yes child, it's me." The woman began to cry with tears of joy and sadness, "your friend told me what happened, I am so sorry."  
"It's ok now that you're here."  
Wendy hugged her grandma. Finally she knew the truth. 


	3. A strange boy

CHAPTER THREE  
  
After Wendy and her grandmother explained things to each other, her grandma looked at her funnily.  
"What's wrong grandma?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just remembering an old friend of mine. You whole experience reminds me of how I was treated when I was a young girl of your age."  
"Really grandma? Your father was like mine?"  
"Yah. Not as bad, but I felt probably just as horrible. Except, it didn't feel as bad when I was in love."  
"I know how that feels."  
"You're in love?"  
"Yah. Well, I don't know whether to say I am or I was."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Me and this guy were going out for quite a while. On our one-year anniversary he disappeared, without a word. He hasn't been seen for a year and a day now."  
"Really? What was his name?"  
"Jake."  
A smile appeared on the old lady's face, "He was nice?"  
"The nicest guy I've ever met."  
"Well, I think that's just a mystery you have to experience for yourself."  
"Grandma, what are you talking about?"  
"Oh, you'll find out some day, no worries."  
"Now I'm curious."  
"I suspected so. Well, before I get too carried away, I want you to meet somebody, but he won't be here until tonight, and even though your parents are horrible, you should go see them and tell them you need time to just clear things out. You can gather up some clothes and stuff and come back here. I talked to Lisa's mom, very nice lady. She said you could stay here as long as you want."  
Wendy nodded. After they had finished talking, Wendy went with her grandma into the kitchen where Lisa, Ash, Mr. and Mrs. Patoka were sitting around the table. Since Wendy still couldn't walk, her grandmother helped her into the kitchen.  
Ash looked up. He looked relieved that Wendy was doing okay. She sat down with everyone and they ate a pretty decent breakfast: Bacon, eggs, and toast. After Wendy was full of Mrs. Patoka's cooking, she decided it was time to go home to have a talk with her parents.  
Ash decided to come with her, in case anything funny happened. He pushed her in a wheelchair Mrs. Patoka kept in the storage room. Lisa's dad had had a broken leg a few years earlier.  
"Are you nervous?" Ash asked the very silent young girl.  
"A little, but I have an idea what I am going to say. Thank you for coming along."  
"My pleasure."  
When they were at the end of the driveway, Ash stopped, "It's not too late to turn back if you want to."  
"No, I have to talk to them, come on, let's go."  
Ash wheeled her up to the big house and took her out of the chair. Together, they walked up the cement stairs into the house, where her parents were sitting in the living room. They turned when they saw Wendy.  
"Where have you been, Wendy? Me and your father have been worried si- What happened to you?"  
"If you don't mind, I am going to get some stuff, I am staying at Lisa's for a while until I get things sorted out."  
"What so you mean?" both her parents said.  
"Ash, can you go wait outside? I have the railing of the stairs, I will be fine."  
"OK, are you sure?"  
"Positive, I need to do this alone."  
He nodded and walked out the door. Wendy turned to her parents, "You should know what I mean, I know you have been lying to me for quite some time."  
"You found out about your little boyfriend then?" Wendy's mother sighed.  
"Excuse me? What are you talking about? I was talking about grandma. She came by to see me today."  
"Oops."  
"But as long as we're on the topic, what about my boyfriend. I have guessed by now that it's Jake you're talking about?"  
"We sent him away, just like your grandma," her father sneered.  
"John, don't. Wendy doesn't need to know the truth."  
"Yes, I think I have a right to know, don't you."  
"Fine, you want to know the truth. Your father and I sent him away just like your grandma. Both of them were giving you wrong ideas that would lead you nowhere, so we got rid of them."  
Wendy, holding onto the railing of the bottom of the stairs, found it hard to hold on. Jake was alive?  
"Wrong ideas about what? And where is he?"  
"Ideas that you could do anything that you wanted and that there is hope for you to get married and have a good life. Tell me what happened to you, I told you something you wanted to know."  
"Why don't you ask my dear father, and I believe I asked where Jake is."  
"What is she talking about John?"  
When her father stayed quiet, Wendy spoke up, "He thought I should shut my big trap, so to teach me a lesson he decided to send me on a little trip down the stairs."  
Wendy's mother looked at her husband, "John is this true?"  
"No, she just has a wild imagination."  
"Wendy, why would you lie about something like that?"  
"Yah, just take his side like always, now, I am going to go get my stuff and when I come down, I want some answers."  
It took Wendy longer to get up the stairs. Partly because of her injuries, partly because she was in shock that Jake was alive, and that her parents lied to her.  
When she finished gathering up enough clothes for a week and some other stuff, she went back down to see her parents arguing.  
"Now, are you willing to tell me where Jake is, or do I have to find out for myself?"  
"He's in New York."  
Wendy shook her head in disbelief.  
"Don't shake your head at me, I am your mother. I only did what was best for you. Yet, all I have gotten during these years is attitude."  
"No mother, I think you have it wrong. You guys never loved me. You did what was best for you. And how is taking away the only people who loved me, doing what's best for me? Don't even talk right now. I am way too disgusted to even think of you as my parents. And for your information, Dad did push me down the stairs, just like he hit me, and don't think of sending anyone for me, I will just run away again."  
Wendy held onto things all the way to the door and opened it. She felt her dad's hands push her out, but Ash caught her. It didn't hurt, but she began to cry. Ash sat her down on the step.  
"What happened?"  
"Can I have some time alone? I will meet you at the house, okay? I just need time alone to clear my head. It's just been much too eventful these past two days."  
"Sure."  
  
Wendy wheeled herself along in the ravine. She thought of everything she had found out today and everything she feared was a lie, all a lie.  
There was a rustle in the bushes and looked over, "Who's there?"  
Wendy wiped her tears as a boy stepped out of the trees, "Hello."  
Wendy looked the boy up and down. He was dressed in leaves and vines, and looked like he hadn't had a bath in quite a while, "Why are you dressed so funny?"  
"Why are you dressed so funny?"  
Wendy looked down. She was still in the jean skirt and pink t-shirt and sweater.  
"Why are you crying strange girl?"  
"I don't even know you, how can I trust you?"  
"But you do know me. It's me Wendy, Peter."  
"I'm sorry, have we met?"  
"Yes, a long time ago, forty-six years I believe."  
Wendy laughed, "I'm sorry, you must mean some other Wendy, I am only fourteen."  
"So am I, silly. How are you only fourteen, only I stay the same age."  
"Umm, what are you talking about?"  
"Wendy, do you know what a kiss is?"  
"Yes, of course I do."  
"I would like to give you one."  
Peter pulled out a small shiny object in his pocket and handed it to Wendy. She opened her hand. It was a thimble.  
"Peter this isn't a –"  
"Shh," Peter out his finger over Wendy's lips, "I know who you are. You're Wendy's granddaughter, aren't you?"  
Wendy thought for a moment, Wendy was also her grandma's name, "Yes, I am."  
"Wow, I feel like a fool. I knew your grandma."  
"How did you know her?"  
"When she was your age. I taught her how to fly you know."  
"Fly?"  
"Yes, would you like to learn how?"  
Wendy smiled, this boy was very handsome, but confusing. He seemed like he was ancient sometimes, but also like he was young and immature. She was very confused about what he was saying, but she was curious, so she agreed.  
"Peter, I would love to learn how to fly." 


	4. Neverland

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Wendy looked around for Peter, but could not find him, then she heard a laugh come form above, and it was Peter, except he was three meters off the ground.  
"Now, close your eyes and think of a happy thought. Keep them closed, good. Now imagine yourself up here with me."  
Wendy opened her eyes and looked down. She was right in front of Peter, up in the air. She screamed and grabbed onto his neck, and he just laughed.  
"Let me guess, afraid of heights?"  
"Well no, I'm just not accustomed to flying at all. I do live a semi- normal life you know."  
"I wouldn't call it semi- normal. I have seen what your parents do to you, what your dad has started doing. I know why you have all those bruises."  
"H-how do you know?"  
"You know those strange noises you hear a lot, that would be Tinkerbell, or Tink, but speaking of Tink, I haven't seen her in a while."  
"Umm...Tink?"  
"Oh, my fairy."  
"But there is no-"  
Peter covered her mouth with his hand, "Every time you say that a fairy falls dead."  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay, just don't do it again. No where is that fairy, Tink?"  
Just after Peter had called his companion, a small light flew out of the sky and landed in a thump on the ground.  
"What's wrong Tink?"  
The small fairy went up onto Peter's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.  
"Oh okay, that's not too bad Tink, you just don't get along with him, that's all. Oh, Tink, this is Wendy, Wendy, Tinkerbell."  
Tinkerbell fluttered over to Wendy and giggled, "Hello Wendy."  
"H-hi, "she stuttered, mesmerized by the small fairy's beauty. She had semi-see-through wings and a small little dress that was ragged in a cool way. Her very long, blonde hair was in a mess around her face, but it came with the fairy image she portrayed.  
"We must do something about you," Tink said in a soft voice.  
"What?"  
"About your injuries."  
"Oh, well as much as I would like, I don't know what my friends would think if I left for a walk with bruises and cuts, and came back with nothing whatsoever."  
"She makes a good point Tink."  
Tink nodded, "Is she coming home Peter? Please can she?"  
"Oh, I suppose so, but it is her choice not ours."  
"You mean to Neverland?"  
Peter nodded.  
"I would love to come."  
"Alright then, let's go, we have not a minute to waste."  
Peter blindfolded Wendy and all she felt was the pressure increase as they wen higher and higher.  
When the blindfold was removed, Wendy's eyesight had to adjust to the bright colors around her. When they finally did, Wendy was amazed. "This is Neverland?"  
"Yah, it's my home."  
Wendy looked around more. They were in a he tree house made of all sorts of things. There were vines, hollows in huge trees, and twisted together branches. It was the most unique and beautiful thing Wendy had ever seen. Just as she had begun to turn around, she heard the giggles of little boys. She turned around fully to see that there were boys of ages from five to ten. She smiled at the sight of all their silly outfits.  
"Lost boys, this is Wendy, Wendy, these are the lost boys."  
"Nice to meet you guys."  
They all giggled and flew in different directions. Wendy laughed at their silliness and turned to Peter.  
"I want to show you something. I think you will like it."  
"Okay."  
Peter took Wendy's hand and flew downwards to the ground.  
"Peter?"  
"Yes Wendy?"  
"Do you mind if we walk? I have a slight case of motion sickness."  
"Oh, yah, no problem."  
They put their feet to the ground slowly and began to walk. When Peter still held her hand, Tink buzzed around his head and he shewed her off. The upset fairy stuck her tongue out and flew off.  
"Sorry about Tink. She likes you, she just gets really jealous."  
"That's ok. So where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise."  
Wendy was curious, but she loved surprises. She looked around them and found that the tree house wasn't the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. They were surrounded by tropical forest that she had never seen anything like. The trees were a few trees twisted together and they had the most beautiful flowers Wendy had ever seen. She smiled at the sight of lots of fairies fluttering around.  
"This is the fairy part of Neverland. If we're quiet they won't mind us."  
Wendy smiled. They were so small yet so complex and beautiful. Everything in Neverland seemed to make her happier. She looked at Peter and he looked at her. They smiled and continued walking.  
"We're here. You have to be calm when you meet them okay?"  
"Umm, who are we meeting?"  
"The mermaids of Neverland."  
"Mermaids?"  
"Yes. Look."  
Peter pointed his finger at the small, clear pool of Water. Two girl's heads arose. They were very pretty and elegant.  
"Hello Peter, it's nice to see you again. Who have you brought?" said one of them.  
"This is my friend Wendy."  
"She is very pretty. I can tell, even under all those bruises and cuts."  
Wendy smiled politely, "Thank-you. You are very pretty as well."  
"Will you two be coming under with us tonight?"  
"Wendy, it's your choice."  
"Of course I would like to."  
The other mermaid took her hand out of the water and it was full of some sort of glitter. She blew it on the two humans.  
"It's quite simple Wendy, just don't let go of my hand or you will get lost forever."  
Wendy took his hand and slipped into the water behind him.  
"I can talk, I can breathe."  
"Yes. Mermaid glitter is very powerful."  
Wendy looked around their surroundings and smiled once again at Neverland's beauty. There was a glass city ahead of them and Wendy marveled at the numerous mermen and mermaids.  
"This way guys," the first mermaid whispered. Her voice echoed in a peaceful way, "Tonight all your dreams will come true."  
The mermaid pulled aside a wall of seaweed and motioned for them to go inside. They did so.  
"Where are we going?"  
"We're following that tunnel. I think you will like this."  
They swam up until they hit the surface of the water. Wendy rubbed her eyes and opened them. Now this was beautiful.  
"Where is this?"  
"It is almost impossible to explain. It is a part of Neverland that not many people can go to."  
Peter got out of the water first and held out his hand to help Wendy up.  
"We're still dry."  
"Yes, it is the fairy glitter."  
"Oh yah. Wow, this beauty is beyond words."  
"It is, isn't it?"  
Wendy looked around, They were surrounded by a great hall of flowers. All of which were giving off light. There were all sorts of flowers, most of which she hadn't seen before.  
Peter motioned for Wendy to sit beside him on the middle of a big flower  
"Wendy?"  
"Yes Peter?"  
"I want to give you something," he handed her a small silver object, "It's a kiss."  
"This isn't a kiss Peter, it's a thimble."  
"Then what's a kiss?"  
"It's hard to explain."  
"Then show me."  
Wendy's face went red, "No, I don't think so."  
"Please Wendy, I don't know what a kiss is."  
"Fine," Wendy mumbled in awkwardness. She leant in and touched her lips to Peter's. 


	5. Surprise

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Kissing Peter was different than Wendy had expected. They sat for a while and kissed until Wendy finally pulled away.  
"That's very different from what I thought a kiss was. I've never been kissed before"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
Peter put his finger over her mouth, "No, don't say that."  
He kissed her again and this time Wendy didn't pull away. She hadn't kissed anybody since Jake.  
For what seemed like eternity, they sat kissing. When finally they stopped, Wendy looked into Peter's eyes. She had never noticed the color before. They were ice blue with a dark blue ring around the outside. There were small white speckles around the pupils.  
"You have beautiful eyes Wendy," he said. He was doing the same thing as her.  
"You do too Peter."  
There was an awkward silence.  
Wendy cleared her throat, as did Peter, she smiled, "Go ahead."  
"No you go, I insist."  
"Okay, well I was just wondering why you chose to come to Neverland."  
"Oh. It's simple really. I was sick of getting older because it seemed to get harder and harder by every year. I was sick of having it so hard. I went away for the summer and when I came back is when I decided to leave. Everyone had changed and I no longer fit in, so I ran away. That's when I met Tink. She took me here and taught me the ways of Neverland."  
"Wow."  
"Yah. Now it's my turn to ask a question."  
"Ok, shoot."  
"What? I'm not going to shoot you!"  
"No, Peter, it means go ahead."  
"Oh, yes. Well when you've been away from the mortal world as long as I have you forget these things."  
Wendy laughed, "You were going to ask me something?"  
"Oh, right. I was wondering if you are planning to stay in Neverland."  
"Stay? You mean forever? Well, I never really thought about it. It's a whole new lifestyle. I guess I will stay for a while and see what happens, then we'll see from there."  
Peter nodded, "Okay, I think I understand. I want you to know that I want you to stay."  
Wendy smiled, "Thank-you. I'm flattered."  
Peter leaned in, as did Wendy. They shared another passionate kiss. When they pulled away they decided to go back to the tree house.  
When they were back at the tree house, Wendy turned to Peter.  
"I think I should go home tonight. It has been a long day, but we can meet in the ravine at say seven o'clock."  
"Okay, but promise you will be there?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Tink!" Peter called. The small fairy fluttered onto his shoulder.  
"Can you send Wendy home to her friend Lisa's house?"  
Tink nodded and giggled. Wendy smiled at the realization that Tink giggled a lot.  
"Ok, so tomorrow then?" Wendy smiled.  
"I'll see you at seven exactly."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
Peter leaned in and kissed Wendy. Tinkerbell growled and took out some fairy dust from a little pouch on her vine belt. She sprinkled the fairy dust on Wendy in the middle of their good-bye. Wendy vanished into thin air.  
"Tink. Did you have to do that?"  
Tink glared and Peter swore he could see tears brimming her eyes.  
  
Wendy ended up on the doorstep of Lisa's house. The door opened and Ash was there to greet the girl with a huge smile on her face.  
"You look awfully happy."  
Wendy smiled and woke up from la-la land, "I am aren't I?"  
"What happened?"  
"I just cleared my head like I said I would."  
"Okay, well Lisa has a surprise, come inside."  
"What? Oh, okay."  
Wendy followed Ash inside. Lisa, Ashley, Matt, Josh, and somebody that seemed familiar to Wendy were all sitting around the table. Ashley, Matt, and Josh were a few of Wendy's friends.  
"Hey Wendy," Lisa smiled, "You look way better"  
"Yah, you look pretty happy too, Lis, what's this surprise Ash is telling me about?"  
"Oh, well while you were gone for a few hours we did our homework on a little something," Lisa smiled mischievously.  
"What are you saying?"  
"Well, this guy right here still lives in our area. You may know him."  
The man smiled and Wendy lowered her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"  
"Hi Wendy, it's been a long time hasn't it?" the man said, standing up.  
"I'm sorry, have we met?"  
"I should hope so. It's me, Chad. I don't look that different do I?"  
Wendy almost fell over, but Ash was right beside her to help her stand. She walked over to Chad, Jake's older brother, and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
"You do look so different. I only barely recognized you," Wendy said when she pulled away.  
"Yah, neither did I kiddo, you're bruised up pretty badly. What happened?"  
Wendy looked at the floor.  
"It wasn't... Was it?"  
Wendy nodded and Chad's face slunk to a look of anger and pity.  
"They are bad people. Have they been treating you like this since..."  
"Not as bad, but they have been neglecting me as their child."  
"Hey listen, do you want to come into the other room with me for a second, I have to talk to you."  
Wendy followed Chad into the family room and sat down on the couch beside him.  
"I am so sorry to hear that Wendy. If there's anything I can do, anything at all..."  
"Yah, okay. So what's this all about?"  
"Well, you see... My par- I just wanted to make sure you're okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Before Wendy spoke the door opened in a hurry and none other than Wendy's parents walked in, "There you are Wendy, come back to the house with us, we need to get things sorted out. I am your mother; therefore I have the right to take you back. Anybody tries to stop me I will report a kidnapping."  
Everybody stepped aside, knowing they could not do anything. Wendy got up and walked over to them. Her dad grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door. Chad got up and ran towards he, but was held back by Lisa's mom. All he could do was watch her get shoved into the car by her father. 


	6. Old Friends

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Wendy was dragged into her house. She was furious, "Why did you take me?"  
"For your own good. We can't have you telling the police about our threats to Jake or your father's bad behavior."  
"I was happy for a while!"  
"Go up to your room and stay until we call you to sort this out. Don't expect to escape, your door will lock when you close it."  
Wendy scowled and ran up the stairs straight to her room. She slammed the door behind her and heard a click. She could have gone out another window, but she didn't care anymore. She was sick of the fact that every time something good happened to her, something bad happened that made her just as unhappy as she always was.  
She walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. Her hair was tangled more than ever and she was still wearing her jean skirt and pink t- shirt and sweater. She went into the bathroom and ran the water until it was the right temperature, then undressed and got in.  
"God Wendy, get a hold of yourself," she thought out loud, "You can get through this."  
Wendy grabbed the shampoo and piled it in her hand, then washed and rinsed her hair. She did the same with the conditioner. After she was a little calm- baths always calmed her down a bit- she slipped out and wrapped herself in a towel.  
When she was dressed and had blow-dried her hair, Wendy looked in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of her pure white face. This is what her unhappiness had caused her, though she had never been so pale. After she put on all her make-up, it wasn't noticeable anymore.  
Wendy heard a knock at the window and she ran into her room. It was Peter! She unhooked the latch and he floated in.  
"Gosh, your parents sealed that thing pretty good. Glad I had Tink with me."  
"They sealed the window? Typical of them."  
"I- I came as soon as Tink found out what happened. I'm glad you're okay."  
"Okay isn't exactly the word."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing, sorry. I'm glad to see you."  
Wendy kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled away."  
"Well, you will be gladder. I have come to rescue you."  
"Rescue me?"  
"Yah, rescue you."  
"Wendy, I am coming in."  
"Peter hide."  
Wendy closed the window and sat on her bed. Peter hid under it, "Fine. Come in."  
Her mother walked in and stopped in front of her  
"Now, why did you leave?"  
"I thought I explained this to you already."  
"Well I don't exactly understand."  
"You want to know why? It is because I don't feel safe in this house thanks to you. I don't want to live in a broken home anymore."  
Wendy's mother struck the side of her face with an open hand, "This is hardly a broken home young lady."  
Suddenly the bed shook. Peter flew out from underneath and stepped in front of Wendy, who was grasping her cheek.  
"Peter?" Wendy's mother fell back in shock.  
"Why hello. It's been a while, hasn't it? Eighteen years to be exact."  
"Peter, why have you shown up now after all these years?"  
"Don't think I am here because of you. I am here for Wendy."  
"B- but Peter, we were in love."  
Wendy's eyes widened, "Peter..."  
"No, I wasn't in love with you Anna. You were way too dull and grumpy. You mother was my friend, but you... You were just a person that refused to let me go. Now, I am taking your daughter. I met her yesterday by the way, and I think she is worth more than this. You and John make her feel like dying, yet you don't even see it."  
"Wendy, is this true?"  
"Yes mom. In fact, you have no idea what dad does to me. He pushed me down the stairs, he hit me, and so did you. It is true mom, he was just denying it, and being the person you are, you believed him instead of your own daughter. I called you guys my parents, but really you aren't even close. I am going with Peter, and if you bring me back once more, I will just run away again."  
Before she said anything, Wendy walked over to the window and opened it. Peter took her hand, and began to lift her, but she stopped him and walked over to her mom.  
"Mom, I know you can be a better person, please try. I love you, even if you don't love me, Good-bye."  
Wendy hugged her mother for the first time in years and ran to the window, where Peter took her up into the sky.  
  
Wendy found herself in familiar surroundings. It was the tree house.  
"Wendy, that was very good of you. Not many people are that mature."  
  
"Thanks."  
"What's wrong? You look troubled."  
"I'm confused. How did you know my mom and my grandma?"  
Peter looked at the floor with a mysterious look on his face, "I think there's something you should know. I am fourteen, but just not... it's hard to explain."  
"Well, try...?"  
"Ok, well, you know why I am here...but you don't know how long it has been..."  
"And..."  
"Well, it has been about fifty years..."  
Wendy's mouth dropped, "But you're fourteen..."  
"Yes, I am, but you see, in Neverland, you don't get older, not even in spirit or anything, so basically I am fourteen, just like you, but I have been fourteen for fifty years."  
"So you're actually like sixty four?"  
"Well, if I was still mortal, but since I'm not, it is no different. Get it?"  
"Hardly. But how are you still my age?"  
"It's magic. I don't know how to explain it, but when you go into Neverland, you are free, and freedom gives you the power to be able to do almost anything and well, this is one of those things. See- this is hard- well, I was learning Neverland's past from the fairies, and they told me how Neverland became to be what it is today. A very long time ago there was a boy who had a wild imagination. With his imagination, he escaped the deepest depths of reality. It came to a point where he was sick of reality because he was bored with it and he hated the responsibilities that came with growing up. So, with his great imagination, he created a world where you would never have to deal with the responsibilities of mortal life."  
"And that world was Neverland right?"  
"Well, not at first. This boy's imagination became so immense that it slowly drove him insane and eventually he became evil. At first, an evil man controlled Neverland. This man was Hook and the boy created him from he evil part of his mind."  
"Go on..."  
"When kids began to come to Neverland, Hook was forced to the water, where he lived with other evil people. They were pirates...evil pirates at that, and all they wanted was to rule all of Neverland."  
"Ok... he isn't here still is he?"  
"No actually, that's where your grandma comes in..."  
Peter went on and on about how him and Wendy's grandma defeated Hook and how they fell in love but she didn't want to leave home, "...She was too attached to her parents and friends. It was the last I ever saw of her, the day she decided to go back. Though I did sometimes check up on how she was doing, it was never the same."  
"Wow, that sounds a bit familiar. So you are really like sixty four years old then."  
"Yah, are you scared by that?"  
"A little.  
"Don't be, I am still the same as any other fourteen year old, it's like I stay fourteen forever and never really change..."  
"Wow, so can you die?"  
"Well, I don't know to be honest, I just have to wait and see, or live forever. Wendy?"  
"Yes Peter?"  
"Will you stay in Neverland with me?"  
"Forever?"  
"Well, yes..."  
"Gosh Peter I-"  
"We could live together forever and always. You could teach me about how the world has changed and I could teach you about what it was like fifty years ago."  
"After only this short of a time you want me to stay? You don't even know me."  
"Wendy I know you more than you think."  
"Oh yah, like what do you know about me huh?"  
"I know that you hide from reality because you are scared to death of it. I know that you can't stand to wake up every morning because you think it's going to be bad. I know that you don't know what your purpose is anymore. I know you live life like it's a nightmare. I know you want everything as perfect as it was. I know you don't know how lucky you are to have a life that you can make mistakes in, that you can feel pain in. I know so much you don't even know about yourself."  
"How?"  
"Your eyes give it all away."  
Peter slightly lifted Wendy's chin and kissed her, "What do you say? Will you stay?" 


	7. A final decision

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Wendy awoke in the ravine where she had first met Peter. All she remembered was telling Peter she didn't know if she could stay or not.  
"Peter! Peter are you here?"  
With no answer, Wendy stood up and brushed herself off. Wait- it didn't hurt, she was no longer in pain. She looked in her compact mirror and the bruises were gone. Peter took her pain away, and she created his. Suddenly she felt a cold, empty space inside of her, and looked around. She fell down and resisted crying, she had shed enough tears in the past few days.  
Wendy felt as if she no longer belonged anywhere. Everything had changed and now she had nobody to go to for advice, because who would believe in Neverland? Then she remembered her grandmother. She ran out of the ravine and sprinted to Lisa's house.  
She rushed through the door straight to the kitchen where her grandmother was, "Grandma, I need to talk to you about something."  
"Wendy, are you alright?" Lisa's mom gasped.  
"I will talk to you after, I need to talk to my grandma."  
  
The next week went by slowly. Wendy went back to the ravine every night and met Peter there. Every night he asked her the same thing, if she would stay, and every night, Wendy gave the same answer, that she didn't know.  
"Peter?"  
"Yes Wendy?"  
"What makes you love me?"  
"If you really must know, it's your sense of spirit and imagination. You are so pretty yet so kind, and your heart, I can sense it so clearly, your heart is so pure and full of life."  
"Me full of life? Gosh, I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?"  
"Wendy you choose to hide from that life you can have because you are afraid of it, it all comes with destiny and fate."  
"There's no such thing as fate or destiny. It is all choices that makes you do the things you do, that makes you end up where you are supposed to be."  
"Sounds like somebody else's words, don't you think?"  
"Why do you keep doing this?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Telling me who I am."  
"I am trying to help you realize it, you think less of yourself then what you actually are. You hide from things because you don't want to have a bad outcome, am I right?"  
Wendy looked at Peter, and he looked back, "You know you're right Peter, I am afraid of life, but can you blame me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I am afraid of life because I don't belong anywhere anymore, and I have gotten used to that feeling, then you come along and make me fa- fall in love with you, when all I want is my old life back. I guess that's not possible now."  
"Wendy you do belong. Everybody belongs somewhere, I used to think that way, but now I have Neverland, and I finally belong somewhere. Wendy, you belong, you just haven't found where you belong yet."  
"Peter you're so beyond belief. You make me feel so many things I have not felt for a very long time. You make me realize that I am a person and that I am hiding from the things I fear, nobody has ever been able to do that before."  
"Wendy, I have never been so confused at people's words before."  
"It means you're special Peter. Only one other person has ever been able to make me feel good about myself, what I feel I mean, and well, I can't help being scared because last time I felt that way, the person got taken away from me and I don't want it to happen again."  
"Wendy I will always be with you, no matter what anybody says. I love you and nobody can change that and..."  
"And what?"  
"And that's why I have decided to come with you to the mortal world."  
Wendy felt a strange twinge in her gut, "Peter, are you sure? I wouldn't want to take you away from your home."  
"I have put a lot of thought to it, and I already told the boys, so it's all set. I am positive I want to do this."  
"Okay, but there are a few things you have to know first. People in the mortal world aren't accustomed to seeing people fly, so you will have to give that up as long as people are out in the streets, and you can't go wearing that around town or people will begin to get curious, so you will have to wear something different. You can't speak of the lost boys, the mermaids, the faeries, or anything magic around other people or they will think you are crazy."  
"Okay, sounds easy enough."  
Peter was lying, but for Wendy, he would do anything. He didn't want her to think she was taking away part of him, so he stayed quiet about his feelings.  
"Is that all?"  
"One more thing, you will have to get a haircut, just a small one so you don't look as... as..."  
"As wild?"  
"Well yes, I like it... just you have to look like a normal guy, well a normal city guy."  
Peter looked up and down Wendy and finally realized she was way different from all the girls on Neverland. She was clean and her hair wasn't messy and she wore different clothes.  
"So Wendy, the only thing left is when we leave."  
"When's good for you?"  
"Well, why don't you go back and wait at Lisa's house, and I will come there all made up. I have to say my goodbyes to everything, I should be there later on tonight."  
"Sounds good. So I will see you later."  
"Of course, bye Wendy."  
"Bye Peter."  
Wendy kissed Peter and then he sent her off back to Lisa's.  
  
Wendy heard a knock on the door. She ran to it and opened it; it was a very handsome young man. He had blonde hair that was nicely spiked and he was wearing jeans along with a t-shirt.  
"Hey Wendy, what do you think?"  
"Peter"  
"Yah, who else would it be?"  
"Oh my gosh, you look so good."  
Wendy leaned over and kissed Peter on the doorstep for a while and then was interrupted by Lisa.  
"Wendy, who's this?"  
"This is Peter, Peter this is Lisa."  
"Nice to meet you Lisa."  
"Nice to meet you too. Wen, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"  
"I-he's..."Wendy trailed off. She was scared to think of Peter as her boyfriend, but if he wasn't her boyfriend, who was he?  
"We wanted to keep it quiet for awhile," Peter said, noticing Wendy's expression.  
At the same moment, Ash appeared by Lisa's side.  
"Who's this?" Ash asked, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw Wendy's hand in the other guy's, "Oh, I see," Ash held out his hand, "Hi I'm Ash, and you are?"  
"Oh, hi, I'm Peter, Wendy's boyfriend."  
"Listen, it was really nice to meet you but I have to-have to go."  
Ash stormed off down the road without even a good bye to anyone.  
"Lisa, what's wrong with Ash?" Wendy asked.  
"Wen, I need to talk to you, alone for one second."  
Lisa pulled Wendy in the house and shut the front door on Peter.  
"What was that all about with Ash, Lisa?"  
"He likes you, can't you see that? He's like you for over a year, he never told you because he knew you'd never give him the time of day. You never gave anyone the time of day, but he didn't know that." 


	8. One Last Kiss

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
After a few days, Peter had gotten to know everyone and had been shown around town. Everything was set. Peter would stay for as long as he wanted. Everyone was happy, except for Ash who was heart-broken because of Wendy's new relationship with a guy who she had just met. But he was happy that they were spending a lot of time together now. Even if Peter was there, he was happy that he got to spend time with Wendy.  
"Hey Lisa?"  
"Yah Ash?"  
"Where did Peter come from anyways?"  
"Now that you bring it up, he never did mention it."  
"Yah, suspicious isn't it?"  
"Nah, we're just overreacting, he's probably had a bad past that's all and he doesn't want to talk about where he's from because it brings back bad memories."  
"Peter is a-"Peter arriving at the door cut off Ash.  
"I'm a what?"  
"You're a great guy, heh heh, right Ash?" Lisa lied.  
"Sure Lisa. So Peter, where are you from?"  
"I'm from...uhh...I'm from London."  
"London? Well Lisa, funny isn't it, how people's accents are so different."  
"Well, I was raised in New York, but I was born in London."  
"Oh so now you're from New York? Interesting. Tell me, whereabouts in New York did you grow up?"  
"Uhh, lots of places, we moved a lot."  
"Oh, like where? Give us an idea."  
"Well I lived in... in..."  
"Oh hey guys, hey Pete. I am going to go pick up a few things at my house and I will be back in a bit."  
"Okay Wen, do you want any of us to come?" Lisa asked, in a tone that suggested she was worried.  
"Yah, just Ash though."  
Ash got up and got his shoes on.  
"See you guys later." Wendy kissed Peter on the cheek and left the house.  
They began walking and it was mostly silent.  
"Wendy can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Have you ever...I mean would you ever... never mind."  
"No I want to know."  
"It's hard to put into words. Do you have any feelings for me whatsoever?"  
Wendy bit her lip. She had never thought about him that way before. She had never though about it before. She thought for a moment, "I honestly don't know, but Ash, right now I am in a relationship so I don't want to jeopardize that because I really like Peter."  
Ash looked at the ground and sighed, "You know, you don't see it do you?"  
"See what?"  
"How much I love you. How much I have always loved you since we were little and we played together everyday. How much you have rejected me and not even paid attention to what I feel about you. You know what's funny? I actually thought I had a chance with someone as perfect as you."  
"Ash..."  
"No Wendy, don't even start. You're the only thing I wanted to stay for, you're the reason I am sad about moving. You're the only reason I am happy, you're the only reason I wanted to make myself a better person."  
"You're moving?"  
"Yah. I tried to convince my parents to let me stay because I love you so much, but that didn't really work. I thought I was so lucky that I was even friends with you. Yet there was always something there. You have such life to you and, god, never mind."  
"Ash I..."  
"You what? You're sorry, how can you be sorry for something you don't even understand? I can't believe I thought you'd ever give me the time of day. I was wrong about you Wendy."  
"Let me talk Ash. I can't say I don't have feelings for you but I am in a relationship right now so I can't do anything about those feelings. And you say I don't understand? Well I do okay, and I know it sucks, but you don't have a clue how much it sucks to be me. I have so many reputations to live up to and I have to hide my feelings and who I actually am. I'm sorry Ash, I really am, you're a great guy and I don't know what I would do if you moved, you're one of my best friends."  
"Yah, I'm everybody's best friend, I will never be anything more to anyone."  
"Ash if I wasn't with Peter I would go for you in a second."  
"You're just saying that."  
"Am I?"  
"You mean... you actually like me?"  
"Yah, haven't you been listening to anything I've said, but I can't do anything about it, I am with Peter right now."  
"I'm sorry Wendy, have to go, but I want you to know that I love you so much, okay? And no matter where I am or what I am doing, I will always remember you and how much you made me realize something. Give these to everyone, they'll say the names, and for you, watch this tomorrow okay?"  
Wendy looked down at the pile of notes and one video for her, "Ash, what's all this for?"  
"You'll see, good bye Wendy, and can I give you one last thing?"  
"Umm... yah, Ash...?"  
Before Wendy could even try to realize what was going on, Ash kissed her for what seemed to be eternity then he pulled away and started to run down the block, "Good bye Wendy! I love you."  
"B-bye," She yelled back, with two fingers on her mouth where Ash had kissed her. What was his weird behavior about? And why had he waited until now to talk to her about his feelings, and when was he moving? Wendy had so many unanswered questions in her mind, but she continued to her house to get her stuff.  
"Wait a second," Wendy stopped in her tracks, all of a sudden all the answers to her questions cam to her. That was the last time she'd ever see Ash. He must be moving tomorrow she thought to herself. That was the reason he'd given her stuff to give everyone. 


	9. I Love You

CHAPTER NINE

Wendy slowly walked to her house. She went in the door and saw that nobody was home. They must have gone out. She walked upstairs and into her room. Everything was left the way it was, except it seemed different. Everything was different somehow. Wendy didn't like it.

As she looked around her room for things she may want to bring she tried to get her mind off Ash and that kiss. She still couldn't' believe it.

Half an hour later, Wendy had packed everything and she headed out the front door, glad she had missed her parents. When she was just outside of the door a pain shot through her head and she got a horrible headache. Something wasn't right. Without thinking, she ran back to Lisa's house only to find her grandmother crying at the kitchen table with Lisa's mom hugging her.

Wendy dropped her bags, "What's wrong?"

Her grandma was startled at her granddaughter's arrival, but told her to come sit down. Wendy slowly walked and her grandma cried even harder than she had before. Wendy sat on the chair beside the two crying women.

"Wendy, dear, there was an accident. Your father got angry...your mother was sticking up for you and he- he beat her badly. She'd in the hospital, but that's not the worst part. The doctor called while you were gone and filled us in. He told us- he told us there is bad internal bleeding and she- she may not survive through the night."

Wendy lost her breath and everything went blank. Before she even knew it they were walking to her mom's room, Wendy couldn't cry, She wanted so much to cry, but the shock was too much, and she couldn't.

"Grandma, can I go in alone?"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, I need to talk to her."

She nodded and Wendy turned the doorknob, looking back for the courage to go in. Her Grandma smiled and nodded once more. Wendy went in, but regretted it as soon as she saw her mother in the bed, all cut up and bruised, it didn't look like her mother. Her mother was model-worthy and had no defects. This person you could barely see because of all the bruises and cuts.

"Wendy?" Her voice sounded like she had been hit hard in the gut. It occurred to Wendy that she had been.

"Oh Mom."

"Come here dear."

Every word that came out of her mother's mouth felt like a slap in the face. Wendy pulled a chair beside the bed and held her mother's outstretched hand.

"I'm so sorry Wendy, I was a horrible mother, and for that I will go to hell. I know I haven't always been there but I have always loved you, I was just hypnotized by your father and never saw how I was making you feel. I finally realized it tonight, when I came home and you weren't there for the millionth time in the past few weeks. I hope you can forgive me."

"I accept mom, just don't go okay. Don't leave me here to rot."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise. When I get out of here, we will start over. We'll move out of the house and forget you father, and we can have a great relationship, to make up for all the lost years. I promise."

"Mom?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too dear. Tell grandma I am sorry too, and Jake."

"Mom, don't talk like that, you know you will make it."

"Tell your father I love him, even if he is the cause of my death. Apologize to everybody, and tell Peter to take care of you, he's a great guy."

"Mom, please stop, you're scaring me."

"Sweetie, I love you more than anything on Earth, or in all of the universe. Please, if you have a daughter, don't make the mistakes I made. Nobody deserves what I did to you. I'm sor-"

Wendy began to cry, "Mom, you're not going to die. Please stop talking like that, please...mom? Mom?"

Wendy shook her mother gently, but there came no answer, "Mom, you can't die! Mom, please wake up, please. Mom?"

Wendy's cheeks were completely wet now. She looked at the monitor and there was a flat line. She screamed and as if in slow motion everyone came running in. Wendy fell on the ground and the doctors and nurses were doing all they could to bring her back; but it didn't do anything. Peter came running in with a look of shock on his face and picked Wendy up, carrying her out of the room.

"NO!!!!! I want to stay with my mom, let me go!"

Wendy struggled out of Peter's arms and began to go to her mother, but she couldn't get there. As she reached out her arm, she heard her mother's voice. _Good-bye Wendy, I will always remember._

She stopped and looked up at the roof. There was a chill up her spine and she saw her mother's face, smiling at her to be happy. Wendy stopped crying. For an instance, she forgot about what was going on and smiled back, but when her mother disappeared, her smile faded and she turned around to see Peter running to hug her. She cried on his shoulder.

Lisa came into the spare room where Wendy was sitting on the window seat staring out the window. Her face was tired looking from hours of crying and a sleepless night.

"How are you doing?"

As if she wasn't there, Wendy ignored her. She sat beside her at her. She continues staring off into space.

"What are you looking at?" When she didn't answer, she held her hand and still there was no reaction. "You can't ignore me forever."

"I still see her," Wendy whispered, though it was barely even a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"She is sitting on the other side of me, running her hand through my hair like she used to when I was a little girl."

Lisa's face went glum, she looked down and that's when she saw it. On Wendy's wrist were about twenty cuts. Lisa began to cry, but Wendy didn't seem to notice that.

"Wendy, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"They won't leave," She whispered again.

"Who won't Wendy?"

"The voices."

"What are these voices telling you? Are they telling you to hurt yourself?"

When Wendy didn't answer, Lisa bit her lip. She let go of her best friend's hand and walked out of the room with her fingers over her mouth.

Ash was standing by the door. He told Lisa he was going to move, but couldn't when he heard about Wendy's mom. He came back from the airport before he got on the plane because Lisa called him on his cell in tears.

He hugged her and she cried on his shirt for what seemed to be like eternity. When she finally calmed down enough to talk, Ash took her to the hallway bench and sat her down.

"What happened in there Lees?"

"Ash, she's going crazy. She said her mother was sitting beside her running her hand through her hair. She slit her wrists too. Then she said 'they won't go away'. I asked her what and she said 'the voices."

Lisa began to cry again and Ash took some tissue from a box nearby. He wiped her eyes, "Take a few deep breaths Lisa. It will all be okay."

Lisa calmed down after she breathed a little. She was still a little shaky but she managed to put her head up. Ash was looking at her. He was on the verge of tears as well, but he wanted to calm his best friend down. She looked into his eyes and he into hers.

"Ash, what's going to happen to Wendy?"

"I don't know, but after a while she will be okay. She is just in shock, but she's a strong girl, she'll get through it."

"You really love her don't you?"

"You know, I thought I did, but after I sat down and thought about it, I am in love with the thought of being in love with her, and I realized that I was being stupid. So I am just her friend, nothing more."

"Do you think it's possible to be in love your whole life and not realize it?"

Lisa and Ash leaned closer slowly. Both their eyes closed and they kissed. After a while, Lisa pulled away, "Oh my god, Ash, I know what might help Wendy."

"What?"

"Bring me the phone."

"Who are you calling?"

"The only person who ever has been able to help her."


	10. Too Much

CHAPTER TEN

There was a knock at the door. Lisa opened it and there was Chad.

"I came as soon as I heard, is she okay?"

"No I'm afraid not. When is Jake coming? We need him."

"He's right here."

Chad moved and Lisa's mouth dropped. There was one of her best friends standing at the doorway of her house after more than a year thinking he was kidnapped and killed. The boy she knew had changed so much since she last saw him. His short blonde hair was now brown hockey hair and he was at least six feet tall. His preppy style was now skater, and he was more handsome than he had been.

"Hi Lisa, it's been a while," he said, his voice was deeper too.

Lisa threw her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "It's so good to see you. Thank-you so much for coming."

"Anything for a friend, when you told me it was an emergency I found the next flight. Where is she?"

"In the spare room. She hasn't eaten since it happened and she won't move except to go to the bathroom. She won't sleep, she won't go away from that window and she won't even drink anything. I am so worried. She's never been like this."

Lisa began to cry as she said the words. Chad took Lisa into the living room and Jake walked down the hallway, nervous to be re-acquainted when she was in this state. He had never stopped loving her, in all honesty, and he never would. He looked at the pictures on the wall and saw one of Wendy, it was in a frame that said grade 8 graduation, and so he guessed that it was recent. She still had bright red curly hair, but it was tamer now, and she was even more beautiful than she was before. She had her hair up in this picture, and her bright blue dress sparkled. She had grown into a woman.

Jake continued down the hall and when he found the spare room, he stopped and exhaled. He was sure Lisa hadn't told him all the details, but he would find out whatever she didn't tell him, like how she cut her wrists, which he didn't know and didn't expect, until, that is, he opened the door.

There was a fairly good-looking boy sitting on the window seat next to Wendy.

"Hi, I'm Peter," the guy said in a very worn out voice.

"Jake. Nice to meet you."

Peter took a deep breath, he shook the guy's hand and left the room, watching from a small crack he left purposefully there.

Jake walked over to the counter and grabbed a hair elastic. He put Wendy's hair up, she didn't move. Lisa told him she was non-respondent, so he wasn't surprised. When the big red tangle was out of the way, he rubbed her shoulders the way he used to. Peter's eyes widened when Jake began to sing. It was a song he had often heard Wendy singing before they met. He guessed she wrote it for Jake. What amazed him even more was when Wendy stood up with her mouth open. A tear trickled down her cheek. Even now, when she was in her worst state, she was beautiful.

When she threw her arms around Jake, she realized that the love they shared would last an eternity, or more. He realized that that would be the last time he ever saw Wendy. "Good-bye Wendy, I will never forget you."

As a last tear rolled down Peter's cheek, he took a small bark pouch out of his pocket. He never thought he would have to use it, but he was proven wrong. He took out a pinch of forgettable dust, he said the words, and disappeared. Nobody would remember him after that dust, but he would remember them.

Jake felt something weird in his body, like a small chill up his spine. But he was distracted when Wendy pulled away and sat back down as if nothing had happened. She stared out the window again in the same blank stare.

"Wendy, talk to me, please," he said as he sat down beside her and went to reach for her hands that were resting palm up on her lap. Then he saw what Lisa hadn't told him. There were cuts all over her wrists. At least a hundred. Some were older, but some he could tell were just created, for the blood was only starting to dry.

"Why?"

"I still hear her voice," she whispered in a very creepy voice. Jake shuddered when she said it. She was not herself.

Jake put his hand on the underside of her chin and pulled her head towards him, "Wendy, you have to eat something."

"I don't want to." Same voice, same feeling in Jake. It was his heart breaking every time she spoke that voice or ignored him.

"You don't know you're doing it, do you?"

For a moment, a short moment, Wendy looked into Jake's eyes, but that was enough for him to grab a glass of water and force her to drink it.

Wendy choked on the water and started to cough; she looked at Jake. She swallowed. She had known he had come before, but something inside told her to ignore it. She began to cry, partly from happiness that Jake was here; partly to as the occasion that Jake was here. Everything in her head was so jumbled up that she didn't even get anything.

"Hello Wendy."

"Jake..."

"Want to tell me why you did this to yourself, and why you're acting so strange."

"I-I see her everywhere, and I keep seeing her in the hospital bed and I have never felt so...afraid before and I didn't know what to do."

"Why are you hurting yourself for it?"

"Because I can't take it anymore. I want to hold her again, and hear her say those last words without an echo in my mind. I feel so guilty and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Nothing should ever bring you to do that. You know that as well as I do."

"Yah well, I am a coward and I have never been able to control the things in my head. You don't know what I am seeing in my mind. Everywhere I look, she is sitting there crying. Every time I close my eyes I see my father killing her because of me."

"That is not your fault, Wendy. Nor is it anyone's except your father's. He let his anger get out of control."

"Yah well if you ask me he has done that one too many times."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that...nothing."

"No, I want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Without realizing it, Wendy scratched her stomach and her shirt went up enough to see the faint bruise from where her father's foot had been. It had gotten way better. Instead of purple and black it was light brown and shrinking, but it was enough for Jake to see.

"Did he do that?"

Wendy nodded and Jake looked horrified.

"Did he only do this once?"

Wendy shook her head and moved her chin length bangs to reveal a light brown bruise, "This was the first time it happened." She showed him the various bruises on her legs and arms. "These are from when he threw me down the stairs. The one on my stomach was when he kicked me to the point that I passed out."

Jake's mouth opened. This is what he had left Wendy to get? "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't apologize. I don't dwell on it, neither should you. Right now I am focused on my mother's passing. Jake?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I came back for you. I still love you and when I heard your mom died it gave me a reason to come. Lisa told me you needed me and that I was the only one who could help you. I didn't know you did this to yourself."

"You shouldn't have come. I am not the same person. Would you really still love me if I am like this for the rest of my life."

"Of course. Why do you think I came? To help you through this."

"Jake I... I don't know what to do anymore. Everything I do is wrong, so how could being with you be right?"

"Because I care about you. Because I love you, and because you need someone to talk to."

"Do you care Jake? Is that why you're here? Is that why you never once made contact with me in the last year? You never even stuck up for our love, how could I even think you care?"

"Wendy, I had to leave. Your parents got a court order that I can't be within the same city for at least 2 years, or until something happened to your parents. Why do you think I came if I don't care?"

"I don't know, okay. I'm a little confused right now. I...you can't care about me. That's the bottom line, nobody-."

Jake put his finger on his lips and looked into her eyes. "Never think that Wendy. You are nice, beautiful, smart, and caring. There is not many people who have all those qualities in this world."

He took her wrist and kissed the small cuts. Then he looked into her sorrow-filled eyes once more and moved closer to her face, giving her a kiss.

Wendy's thoughts were jumbled. How could all this be happening? Wendy still loved Jake, but she pushed him away.

"Jake I can't, not now. There's too much going on. There's too much in my mind to begin to think about this. I don't know why, but something in my heart is telling me this isn't right. I'm sorry. I-I have to go."

Wendy got up. Though she couldn't walk very well due to loss of energy, she ran through the house and out the front door. She ignored everyone at the front door calling her name and ran down the street.

She ran into her house and it was deserted. Her father was in jail, and her mother... was gone. She began to cry even more than she had been and she ran up the stairs. Not into her room, but into her parents' room. She fell on the bed she had slept in so many times when she was young and scared.

Tears falling onto the white silky sheets, she clutched her aching wrist and continued to cry.


	11. Choices

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Wendy woke up. She had been so low on energy she had fallen asleep. She looked at the alarm clock. It was already noon the next day. She got up and her head spun. She hadn't eaten anything for a long time, and it was getting to her. She walked back down the stairs as best as she could and took a picture of her and her mom out of the frame, carrying it outside.

Her head and eyes ached from her tears and thoughts. Her wrist still hurt, but she didn't regret doing it. Everything that was going on was too much to bear, and she couldn't think of any other way to take out her frustration. She held the picture to her heart and walked down the street.

She didn't know where she was going, but she was just walking and thinking. She found her way to the ravine and something seemed familiar, so she made her way down the path.

Wendy stopped when she got a chill up her spine. What seemed so familiar about this spot? It was as if something was missing that should be there. She fell to the ground from lack of energy. Her head was spinning so much it felt like she was going to pass out.

She breathed heavily as she began to feel even dizzier than she was before every minute. Then something happened that she couldn't explain.

She closed her eyes, remembering very faintly, the image of a boy. She saw herself talking to this boy, calling him Peter. She was telling him she couldn't stay. The memory ended as soon as it had began, it seemed, and Wendy opened her eyes, finding herself in a different spot from where she had fallen. She was surrounded by what seemed to be the walls of a small cabin. Except for the fact that the walls had vines intertwined with the wood.

She felt her head spin even more and she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore. Where was she? Before she could make a guess, she fell, but a pair of arms broke her fall.

"Oh my gosh, it's Wendy!" Peter cried as he flew as fast as he could down to his room. He was too late. He barely caught her as she fell backwards into a deep sleep.

"How is she here? I gave everyone the dust to forget."

Tinkerbell looked at Peter. She was just as confused as he was.

Peter looked at Wendy. Her strength and energy were shrinking; he could sense it within her. She hadn't eaten in days and he could tell her heart was breaking more and more. The only conclusion that Peter could think of was that something happened with Jake.

"Tinkerbell, get the boys to gather some periwinkle moss from the woods and get the guest room ready for Wendy. She will need her rest."

Tinkerbell nodded and fluttered off to do what she was told. Although she was jealous of Wendy, all she wanted was for her best friend Peter to be happy.

Peter flew over to the guest room where Tinkerbell had already done her job. He put Wendy comfortably down on the bed. His eyes were filled with sadness at the sight of Wendy's suffering. She already had lost a lot of weight and there were purple bags under her eyes. All the normal happiness from her had faded.

He left her side, though it was hard, and headed into the forest. He flew down the familiar path where he had taken Wendy to the mermaids. He landed at the surface of the lake, where the mermaids were lounging around in a circle. Peter cleared his throat and they all swam up to them.

"Hello Peter."

"Hello Flaze."

"You are troubled. What is the source of your worry?"

"I used the memory loss on Wendy so she could be happy with Jake."

"Oh Peter, I am so sorry."

"No, that's the thing, it didn't work somehow, she just appeared in the tree house and I am so confused. What does this mean?"

"Where is she?"

"She passed out. She hasn't eaten in days and she is really depressed. Her mother died..."

"Oh my goodness, you'd better come with us Peter, I can feel something bad dwelling."

After getting covered in the mermaid dust he dived into the lake, following the mermaids down to the very bottom, where there was a big rock covered in vines. Flaze separated the vines and there was a giant opening behind it. It was the mermaid kingdom. It was one of the most beautiful things Peter had ever seen. All of Neverland had been enchanted with beauty and this, he could tell, was specially enchanted. There in front of them was a castle made of crystal and diamond that shone like the sun against smooth ice in winter. Peter was bewildered, but he still managed to look around. The mermaids took him into an upper chamber in the castle.

When they sat around a table in the high-ceilinged room, Flaze took out a small crystal ball and held it up in the air. She blew out of her mouth a breath, which looked like ice. It surrounded the ball and lifted it out of her hands. She whispered some words in a language that Peter didn't recognize and the ball lit up. Peter had to block his eyes because of the immense brightness of the ball. When it died down Peter moved his arm and saw the crystal back in Flaze's hands. Even more miraculously, Flaze was crying. Peter had never seen Flaze cry, because she never had. Mermaids were one of the happiest creatures in Neverland, in the whole world.

"Flaze, what's the matter?"

As if not hearing Peter, Flaze told her companion to go fetch the 'change potion'.

"Thank you," she said when she put the crystal down and held the potion. She turned to Peter, "Only for a short time, I must turn into a human Peter."

"Flaze, why?"

"Wendy is dying from a broken heart. She fades away into mortality more every second. I fear I will not be able to help, but I will try. The only way she can live is if she is conscious and we can help her. Peter, I fear I cannot help, but I will do as much as I can. But nothing can mend that broken of a heart."

Peter's heart skipped a beat. The girl he loved was slowly dying. "Why is this happening? Why is she dying? I know she has a broken heart, but she is strong, she should be able to get through it."

Flaze had a weird look on her face, like she was hiding something, but Peter urged her to go on. "When you used that dust to make her forget you, part of her heart disappeared as well. With her mom dying as well, her heart is taking too many losses."

Peter's heart sank, as he couldn't help thinking that part of Wendy's depression came from him. A tear rolled down his cheek before he could stop it.

Flaze took the potion and drank it. The room filled up with light and Peter closed his eyes, the tears brimming his eyes bunched up and when the light faded, Peter looked ahead and gasped.

Lisa hugged Ash and tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Wendy had been gone for two days now, and there had been no word as to where she was.

"Ash, what if she did something stupid?"

"Don't think that Lisa, you know she's stronger than that?"

"Is she? Did you see her wrists?"

"Yah I know, but let's just pray she is okay."

Lisa looked over to Jake, who had been sitting at the front window for the whole two days, waiting for Wendy's return. Then out of nowhere, his head perked up and his mouth widened. He ran out the front door. Lisa and Ash stood in the doorway and when they saw the skinny, healthy figure of Wendy walking up the driveway, they ran to join Jake, who was hugging her.

Wendy wrapped her arms around her three best friends and smiled faintly. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek. It felt like she hadn't seen them all in months, even though it had only been two days.

Finally, they all let go and led Wendy into the house, where her grandma was standing, crying. Wendy ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Oh grandma."

Once they had all settled down a bit, Lisa asked where she had been.

"I was with a couple friends. I just had to get away and calm down a bit..."

As Wendy explained, Jake looked her up and down. She wasn't a wreck anymore, and Jake realized how much she had grown up. He remembered his tomboy girlfriend and how much she despised girly girls. Now here she was, a girly girl. Where her frizzy and orange hair used to be, was a long head of vibrant red curls. Where her very faint eyelashes used to be, were long, thick, beautiful lashes. Where all her baggy clothes used to be, was a pair of low-rise jeans and a bright blue form-fitting shirt. He had not seen these changes when he first came because Wendy was very tired and depressed, too much so to try to do anything.

Unnoticed, he walked across the street to the park, where he sat on the jungle gym where him and all his friends sat before he moved.

Wendy had finished talking, and noticed that one person was no longer sitting with everyone else. She sighed as she recalled her and Peter's conversation in Neverland when she was recovered. He had told her why he used the dust and that he was fine if her heart was with Jake. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Guys, I'll be right back."

She saw Jake sitting at the park and walked over to join him.

"Hey Wendy."

"Hi. Listen, sorry for my mood lately."

"No, you have an excuse. Don't apologize."

There was a silence, then he spoke again, "You've grown up."

"Yah I know. So have you."

Jake smiled, "So, how are you feeling? Well, obviously better."

"Yah, I am a lot better. I am still quite sad though."

"Yah, well that's not weird."

"Exactly. Do you remember when we started going out and we both had our first kiss on this jungle gym with each other?"

"How could I forget? That was one of the best days of my life."

"Yah, me too. I remember I went home after that and screamed with joy. A kiss was such a big deal back then."

"Yes, I know, I was probably just as happy. I went home and told Chad. He laughed at me and called me a loser. I was so mad at him. Now I agree though."

They laughed together. Wendy found it harder every second to choose between these two great guys.

"Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"When did you... never mind."

"No, please."

"It's stupid."

"Jake, nothing you can say is stupid."

"Fine. When did you stop having feelings for me?"

Jake had been looking at the ground. Wendy grabbed his chin and lifted his head. "I never stopped loving you, and I never will."


End file.
